


gaps

by orison451 (crybaebae)



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6628423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crybaebae/pseuds/orison451
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The flow of time is a funny thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	gaps

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my AFF account. I wanted to keep the two accounts separate but both sites need more of this content, tbh

_6 & 9_

The neighbour's youngest kid, Chanwoo, has eyes the size of saucers. In an endearing way, Yunhyeong often has him over - their mothers grew close and they'd followed in the same fashion, often staying over the night. Chanwoo is a light sleeper and Yunhyeong has to lay absolutely still in the darkness, a single bed more than enough space for their young bodies.

 

 

_12 & 15_

There's a rather large hole in the backyard fence that separates their houses and a bedroom window that will stay unlocked for as long as they're neighbours. Yunhyeong tries to scold him on these things, but eventually gives up on Chanwoo's indifference. He has only ever let the younger boy get away with everything.

Now that they're older they talk about different things - school, dreams, the future. Yunhyeong helps him with his homework and Chanwoo no longer scribbles nonsense in his friend's notebooks. Maybe sometimes, just not in crayon. Many things have not changed yet.

*

Chanwoo's sprawled out on the bed, eyes glued to the screen of some portable game console while Yunhyeong's squashed to one side, flipping through the notes for some exam he can't be bothered to study for. It's almost clocking midnight and the older boy lets out a yawn.

"Chanwoo, I'm going to sleep."

He gives a vague hum in response, thumb mashing the 'A' button. Yunhyeong rolls his eyes and throws the cover around himself and his disgruntled friend, effectively covering the screen from view.

"Well good _night,"_ Chanwoo huffs. Yunhyeong tries to reclaim some space on the bed.

"Aren't you too old for this?"

"Where are you gonna sleep, the floor?"

Yunhyeong doesn't actually care enough to remind Chanwoo whose room he's in right now, shuffling close so that he's not on the damn wall. He's too tired to notice the way his friend stiffens, telling himself Chanwoo would move away if he wanted to.

 

 

The next day Chanwoo doesn't come to his room and Yunhyeong tries not to think about it too much as he reads through his study notes, not noticing the way he keeps to one side of the bed. Though he is relieved, the next night, when Chanwoo shows up to play games at the foot of his bed. This happens less frequently as the days pass.

*

It's probably space they need; no one needs someone his age fussing over someone as young as Chanwoo all the time. When the new kid Jiwon arrives in the younger boy's class Yunhyeong considers this a confirmation.

It's not an issue that the two start hanging out, though it  _is_ quite a change in character with whom Chanwoo has chosen for a friend. Then again, he never exactly chose Yunhyeong in the first place. They sort of just fell into it.

 

 

_15 & 18_

Chanwoo never meant to avoid anyone, really. But one thing came after another and well, maybe he _did_ want to put a little distance between them at first, though he can't remember why. New friends happened, exams, assignments, club activities, and in between he'd forgotten what he'd been so bothered about.

It  _would_ be a little awkward after all this time to just approach him without reason. Plus, in the mornings, Yunhyeong takes about half an hour longer getting ready for school than he ever used to. Chanwoo isn't sure how long this has been happening for. Probably a while.

 

 

The older boy has friends of his own of course, and Chanwoo bumps into Yunhyeong one afternoon on his way home.

He hadn’t realized it was him at first – they were walking in the same direction and Chanwoo was trailing further behind with his earphones in, otherwise he would have recognised that voice immediately. There’s another boy with him and Yunhyeong only takes his eyes off him to turn towards his house. That’s when they see each other. Chanwoo stops in his tracks. 

Yunhyeong looks surprised to see him even though they're neighbours. His smile hasn't changed a bit and Chanwoo feels something click back into place. When he smiles back it's as if no time has passed between them.

The other boy's name is Donghyuk and he's flawless from his face right down to his demeanour; uniform pressed to perfection and his gaze sweeping over Chanwoo comfortably. His voice is warm and friendly, nothing like Jiwon's brash sound and movement or Chanwoo’s general idleness. Donghyuk tells him they’re going to be studying together and Chanwoo thinks, _of course,_ and wonders what he'd say if he told him Yunhyeong once failed his exams in eighth grade because they’d stayed up watching movies.

It’s not Donghyuk he’s really looking at anyway – time and genetics both have been kind to Yunhyeong. Chanwoo still manages to be caught off guard by how handsome he’s become, though it’s with some satisfaction he notices that Yunhyeong has to tilt his head to look up at him. 

He asks general questions like how his family’s doing, and Yunhyeong’s answers are extracted with the same fondness he expected. His voice is deep and earthy and he sounds older than he looks, and Chanwoo declines when he’s invited to join them inside. He makes up some excuse about homework and walks the few steps back home.

*

“Dude,” Jiwon says when the teacher’s not looking. “Who did you keep looking at during lunch?”

Chanwoo hopes desperately that the teacher will turn around and shut his friend up. “What are you talking about?”

“Is there something you’re not telling me?”

He frowns. “You’re seeing things, Jiwon.”

*

Yunhyeong figures everything’s fine. Whatever imaginary issues he had conjured up all that time ago have dissolved. Chanwoo doesn’t act bothered when Yunhyeong speaks to him when he’s with friends, though Jiwon can be a little disconcerting on occasion. Donghyuk, also, has taken a liking to Chanwoo. 

One day Yunhyeong says before they separate into their respective classes: “Chanwoo, you should come over sometime.”

The boy has his eyes on his phone and hasn’t moved them away yet. “Sure, when?”

“I never had to ask you before.”

Yunhyeong laughs at the memory of how clingy he used to be. Finally, Chanwoo pries his gaze from the screen.

 

 

Of course Chanwoo doesn’t visit that day. Yunhyeong wonders if maybe he should visit his house instead and it’s then he realises the situation he’s put Chanwoo in. It’s a little awkward to arrive without any reason, maybe he should cook something?

He sighs, realising he’d stayed up organising his school books again and goes to sleep feeling like he’s exhausted himself over nothing.

 

 

The rattling at his window wakes him but doesn’t startle. There’s a light thud and Yunhyeong barely cracks an eye open.

“Chanwoo?” the question is instinctive but the guess is correct, though it doesn’t feel like a guess. Nor a question.

“Sorry, I didn’t think you’d be asleep yet. Should I –?”

Yunhyeong yawns and holds the blanket open. The following hesitation is expected, but eventually he hears the tentative footsteps and feels the dip in the mattress. He envelops Chanwoo in warmth and draws close, breathing in deep. He keeps his eyes closed when the boy turns to face him, now completely awake.

“So you can still get through the fence.”

“Barely.” Their voices are just above a whisper but pierce heavy through the darkness. Yunhyeong figures they won’t get caught, doesn’t care about how compromising this all seems. “It took me a while,” Chanwoo says, and Yunhyeong’s answering smile is wry.

“Next time, don’t make me wait so long.”

 

 

_17 & 20_

“Is that the last of it?”

“Yeah, that’s all the boxes.”

The room is empty besides the bed and a few objects that won’t take too long to pack come tomorrow. Yunhyeong stands in the middle of what was his bedroom and gives a long, exhausted sigh.

“Thanks for helping out, Chanwoo.”

Yunhyeong’s already in his second year of university, something Chanwoo’s grown used to somehow. Now, to solve the issue of travel costs and other inconveniences he’ll be dorming on campus.

The younger of the two nods. “I can’t believe how fast it’s all happened.”

Yunhyeong hums in agreement, gazing at the bare walls as he paces the room before stopping in front of the window. At first Chanwoo doesn’t notice how quiet he’s suddenly become, too busy lost in his own tangle of thoughts. Then, like most things about the other, he does notice.

“Oh,” Chanwoo sighs as he moves towards his friend. “Don’t cry.”

Yunhyeong laughs, dabbing at his eyes with the back of a hand.  “I know, it’s just university.”

Chanwoo wants to say ‘see? There’s nothing to be upset about,’ but the words don’t leave. He keeps an arm around Yunhyeong’s shoulders in a familiar gesture, something he can get away with because of his height.

When he was first told the news he had known not to be upset. He would be the understanding friend, totally unselfish about the decision. Plus, Yunhyeong’s probably going to be visiting all the time anyway, considering there’s not a single person he loves as much as his family. Chanwoo’s also pretty good at acting like he isn’t bothered.

From outside the window the sun has faded from white hot to a mellow orange. Yunhyeong’s eyes are on his like he’s searching for something, lashes gold in the sunlight. He’s always been the sentimental one. Chanwoo's pretty good at keeping track of these emotions.

Then the young man smiles and Chanwoo’s unprepared heart does a little squeeze before Yunhyeong leans up, lips pressed closed and gentle on his own. There’s about a thousand things that race through Chanwoo’s mind – mostly how he can feel the layer of chapstick on Yunhyeong’s lips; the guy’s bad timing; how he never would’ve predicted how their first kiss would play out –

Chanwoo goes with the strongest urge; to kiss him back. It’s short and chaste but enough to let each other know how they feel. When they pull away Yunhyeong looks only a little bashful. Mostly he’s radiant.

“So I’m guessing you feel the same way?

Chanwoo’s probably always loved Yunhyeong. He could tell him. “Couldn’t you figure it out a little earlier?”

Yunhyeong laughs and Chanwoo knows that it doesn’t matter if he’ll be gone within the next twenty-four hours or not. His friend keeps close, fingers finding his own.


End file.
